bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuzu Kurosaki/Image Gallery
Yuzu Anime Images Profile Images Yuzu.png|Yuzu Kurosaki Episode 345 Yuzu.png|Yuzu, seventeen months later. Agent of the Shinigami arc Ep1YuzuYells.png|Yuzu yells at Ichigo and Isshin to behave and sit down for dinner. Ep1KarinsWordsTooCold.png|Karin's words make Yuzu feel confused. Ep1YuzuHurt.png|Injured Yuzu seeks out Ichigo. Ep2YuzuLooks.png|Yuzu looks for her pyjamas in Ichigo's room. Ep4TwinsHoldSadoUp.png|Yuzu and Karin supporting the injured Yasutora Sado. Ep4SadoInjury.png|Yuzu watches as Isshin examines Sado's injuries. Ep4YuzuTellsIchigoKarinSick.png|Yuzu tells Ichigo that Karin is sick. Ep6IsshinWonders.png|Isshin wonders about his son's secretive activities in his room. Ep7IchigoHidesRukia.png|Ichigo hides Rukia from Yuzu. Ep7FamilyMeeting.png|Yuzu has a meeting with her family. Ep8YuzuCries.png|Yuzu crying at her mothers grave. Ep8WalkingToGrave.png|The Kurosaki family walks to Masaki's grave. Ep8GrandFisherApproachesKarinYuzu.png|Yuzu and Karin are approached by a Hollow. Ep8YuzuStrangled.png|Yuzu is strangled by Grand Fisher. Ep8GrandFisherChokingYuzu.png|Yuzu is choked by Grand Fisher. Ep9KonTakesSisters.png|Kon takes Yuzu and Karin away from the fight. Isshin And Girls.jpg|Isshin and Yuzu plot. Ep20IchigoJoinsGroup.png|Yuzu heads towards the fireworks festival. Ep20KurosakisEnjoyFireworks.png|Sado and the Kurosaki family enjoy the fireworks festival. Soul Society arc Yuzu with Raku.jpg|Yuzu with Raku. Ep33YuzuMeetsRaku.png|Yuzu with Karin and Raku. Ep33RakuSaves.png|Raku transforms and saves Yuzu from her fall. Arrancar arc Isshin & Yuzu eavesdrop.png|Yuzu and Isshin eavesdrop on Ichigo. Ep116IsshinYuzuCry.png|Isshin and Yuzu cry, agreeing to let Rukia stay. Yuzu offers Dinner.jpg|Karin and Yuzu want to eat in Ichigo's room. Ep141YuzuKarinAsleep.png|Yuzu and Karin asleep in Ichigo's room. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Yuzu Episode 343.png|Yuzu shows off her new school uniform to Ichigo. Ep343YuzuYells.png|Yuzu scolds Ichigo. Ep343WhichTie.png|Isshin asks Yuzu for fashion advice. Yuzu's Exam Result.png|Ichigo congratulates Yuzu on her excellent exam result. Ep348KarinYuzuHappy.png|Karin and Yuzu smiling. Ep347KarinYuzuKitchen.png|Karin tells Yuzu that Ichigo won't be having dinner. Ep347KarinExplains.png|Karin explains the presence she felt. Karin and Yuzu happy Ichigo is home.PNG|Ichigo tells Karin and Yuzu to go to bed. Ep358 Tsukishima in Ichigo's home.png|Yuzu introduces Tsukishima as their cousin. E358 Ichigo confused.png|Ichigo's friends are confused why Ichigo is angry at Tsukishima. Yuzu and Karin grab Ichigo.png|Yuzu and Karin try to stop Ichigo from attacking Tsukishima. Ichigo's friends welcome him back.png|Ichigo's friends and family in Tsukishima's mansion welcome him back. Ep362SafeVictims.png|Tsukishima's other victims. Bount arc (anime only) Ep64KurosakiBreakfast.png|Isshin and Ichigo argue as Yuzu and Karin eat. The New Captain Shusuke Amagai arc (anime only) Ep178KurosakiFamily.png|The Kurosaki family. Beast Swords arc (anime only) 258Yuzu walks.png|Yuzu walks up to Karin with the store manager. Karin and Yuzu come across Snakey again.png|Karin and Yuzu come across Hebi again. 258Yuzu_invites.png|Yuzu invites Hebi to the Kurosaki Clinic. Hebi Plays Games With Yuzu And Karin.png|Hebi plays with Karin and Yuzu. 258Hebi, Karin, and Yuzu play.png|Hebi, Karin, and Yuzu play a board game. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Ep330 Isshin hugs Yuzu.png|Isshin hugs Yuzu. E330 Yuzu offers to answer Nozomi questions.png|Yuzu offers to help Nozomi. Yuzu Manga Images Agent of the Shinigami arc 7Cover.png|Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin on the cover of Chapter 7. 11Cover.png|Yuzu and Karin on the cover of Chapter 11. 20Cover.png|Yuzu, Karin, Isshin, Orihime, Rukia, and Tatsuki on the cover of Chapter 20. 51Cover.png|Yuzu and every other character in the series on the cover of Chapter 51. 60Cover.png|Yuzu, Karin, Ururu, Urahara, and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 60. 69Cover.png|Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin on the cover of Chapter 69. Soul Society arc 76Cover.png|Karin, Kon and Yuzu on the cover of Chapter 76. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Yozu part 2.PNG|Yuzu shows off her new school uniform to Ichigo. Ichigo congrats Yuzu.png|Ichigo congratulates Yuzu on her exam result. Ch453pg4 Karin Yuzu stop Ichigo.png|Karin and Yuzu try to stop Ichigo from hitting Tsukishima. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 686Post-War Yuzu.png|Yuzu as an adult. 686Color pages 2-3.png Yuzu Movie Pics The Hell Chapter Gunjo opens the portal to Hell.png|Gunjō prepares to return to Hell with Yuzu and Karin. Gunjo kidnaps Yuzu and Karin before Rukia.png|Gunjō and Shuren kidnap Yuzu and Karin. HollowIchigoYuzuCero.png|A Hollowfied Ichigo holding Yuzu. Yuzu in Hell Chapter.png|Yuzu bound by a chain. Category:Images